Generally, because artificial marble formed of an acrylic resin has many advantages such as beautiful appearance, excellent workability, light and excellent strength, it is widely used as a material for counter table and various interior materials. However, there is a technical limitation to provide various patterns using the combination of single-colored chips, compared to natural stone or granite.
In manufacturing the acrylic artificial marble, an inorganic filler such as aluminium hydroxide, calcium carbonate and silica, an initiator such as pigment and hardener, and an additive such as releasing agent and dispersing agent are mixed in syrup mixed with polymethyl methacrylate and a monomer such as methyl methacrylate, and then the mixture is molded and cured in a casting mold.
Herein, a raw material such as pigments and chips is used as a means for indicating a color and a shape. A main component of the chip is the same as the artificial marble. The raw material is prepared by the same process as a manufacturing process of the artificial marble after adding a single color pigment and then ground so as to have various colors and particle sizes.
In the prior art, when manufacturing the artificial marble using the chip, multiple single colored chips of which each has a different color are prepared and then added into the base raw material so as to form a natural granite pattern. However, since the pattern and appearance of the artificial marble manufactured with the single colored chips are monotonous and artificial, there is also a technical limitation to realistically reproduce the natural pattern and color.